


50 ways to kiss you

by wikiangela



Category: Supernatural
Genre: A little bit of angst, Based on a Tumblr Post, Castiel and Dean Winchester in Love, Drabble, Drabble Collection, Established Relationship, First Kiss, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, How Do I Tag, I'm Bad At Tagging, Kissing, M/M, Sam Winchester Knows, Sam Winchester Ships Castiel/Dean Winchester, Short One Shot, drabbles not connected at all, sam winchester doesn't know, separate stories
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-23
Updated: 2021-02-27
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:55:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 18
Words: 9,615
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24343870
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wikiangela/pseuds/wikiangela
Summary: Just a series of really short destiel drabbles. None of them are connected, they're all completely seperate stories.
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Comments: 25
Kudos: 109





	1. Good morning

**Author's Note:**

> This is a series of destiel drabbles based on [this tumblr post](https://sagamemes.tumblr.com/post/171728285631/fifty-ways-to-kiss-someone-send-me-a-and-i)  
> I'm hoping to write all fifty, but we'll see hah  
> I was never really good at writing short stuff so idk how this will turn out  
> Enjoy ☺

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just saying: in this drabble Sam doesn't now about Dean and Cas, and they are in no hurry to change that :D

Dean opened his eyes and saw his room in the bunker. He liked waking up in the same place every day. It was different, but nice, having a home. He got up, put on his robe and went to the kitchen, where Cas was finishing making breakfast.

“Good morning, Dean.” he said with a small smile upon seeing him. Dean didn’t say anything, just made his way to the table where he saw his mug filled with coffee. He took a few sips of coffee, sighing happily. He needed his coffee in the morning. Cas just looked at him with amusement, still not being even acknowledged by pre-coffee Dean.

Then Winchester put his cup down, finally went over to Cas, looked around to make sure Sam wasn’t there, then pulled Cas closer by his ever-present trenchcoat, and gave him a deep kiss.

“Good morning.” he whispered into Cas’ lips. Just then they heard steps so they parted, but none of them could hide a huge smile. Oh, how Dean loved kissing Cas. Although he wouldn’t mind kissing Cas good morning while still lying in bed. 


	2. Goodnight

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is really stupid but I kinda liked the idea? Anyway, it's better than the first version I wrote haha

They were on a hunt, so of course they stopped in a motel. And of course he and Sam had one room, while Cas had the other. Because he didn’t sleep and he could stay up and do research, without disturbing their sleep. That’s how it always was. Wouldn’t it be suspicious if something suddenly changed? But Dean couldn’t fall asleep. 

He was tossing and turning and feeling like he forgot something. He got too used to doing one thing every night before he went to sleep, for months now. But that’s at the bunker. And when he and Sam are on a case alone, he doesn’t feel that way. Because Cas is not there.

But now Cas was right in the next room. And Dean couldn’t take it.

He got out of bed and quietly left the room. He knocked on Castiel’s door, and the angel answered, really confused.

“Dean? What is-?” but he got cut off by Dean’s lips on his.

“Goodnight.” Dean said with a content sigh and Cas got it. Every night before going to sleep, Dean would find him anywhere in the buker and get a goodnight kiss. It was sort of their thing now. Cas found it really cute.

“Goodnight, Dean.” Cas gave him another quick kiss, with a small chuckle. “Now go get some sleep.” and that’s what Dean did. He felt silly and stupid but happy. He was really, really happy so he didn’t care how ridiculously he was acting.


	3. Goodbye

"Put the bags in the car, I'll be there in a minute." Dean said to Sam, handing him his bag and going back to the bunker. Sam just rolled his eyes, but didn't comment. 

Cas was in the library, doing research. Jack was presumably in his room. 

"We're going." Dean said and Cas looked up from a book. "You sure you don't wanna go with us?" 

"I'm sure." Cas stood up and came closer to Dean. "Me and Jack have our own case. We're leaving soon too."

"Okay." Dean nervously bit his lip. He didn't like being away from Cas. "Be careful." 

"I will. We'll be fine." Castiel smiled, taking a step closer and putting his hand on Dean's cheek. "You be careful." 

"Always am." Dean grinned. Then he got serious again. "Come back to me." he added quietly. Cas has died so many times… Dean didn't want it to happen again. 

"I always do, you know that." 

"Dean!" they heard Sam's voice and immediately they both took a step back. Sam didn't know about them. Nobody knew about them. "Can we go now?! " 

"Yeah, coming!" Dean yelled back. "See you when we're back." he said to Cas. 

"Call me when you're there." the angel said. 

"Sure thing." Winchester looked around and then kissed Cas. The kiss was fast, but deep and passionate. Dean knew that nothing was going to happen. An angel and a nephilim on a case together? This is gonna be easy. But he kept worrying anyway. "Bye." he whispered into Cas' lips. 

"Goodbye, Dean." Cas left another soft kiss on Dean's lips. 

"Talk to you later." Dean took a step back.

Then he left for a case with his brother. And Cas started preparing to leave too. 


	4. Where it hurts

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Haven't posted (or written) anything in a long while, so here is another short drabble :D
> 
> Also, I have no idea why in all of these so far Sam has no idea Dean and Cas are together but whatever XD

Dean, Sam and Cas got back to the motel after a hunt. They were all bloody and tired. Cas' powers were weaker and he couldn't heal all their wounds. Hell, even his wounds were healing themselves slower than usual. It wasn't that bad. But he still felt like he's not enough for the brothers. Like he should be able to help them. 

They took care of some of the worst wounds and Sam was first to go take a shower. Surprisingly, Dean didn't even fight him about it. 

When Sam was gone, Dean turned to Cas. 

"Don't beat yourself up." he said. "We're not dying, it's just a few scratches." 

"This is quite a deep wound." Cas answered, pointing at Dean's arm. It was a long, deep cut, now covered with a bandage. 

"It's nothing. I've had worse." Dean took Castiel's hand. "It's not your obligation to heal my every wound, Cas." he said quietly. Meanwhile, they heard the water running in the bathroom. 

"I want to be able to make you feel better." 

"And you do." Dean smiled. "I swear." 

Cas put his hand above Dean's wound on his arm. Nothing happened. "I'm sorry." 

"It's fine." Dean rolled his eyes. "It doesn't hurt that much." 

But Cas lowered his head and pressed a kiss on the bandage, a little bit above the wound. Dean chuckled. 

"Now it's all better." he joked. But then he realized it actually was better. The wound was still there, but it looked and felt more like it was healing for a few days already. "Thanks Cas." he smiled fondly. Before the conversation could continue, Sam came out of the bathroom and the two moved away from each other. 


	5. Where it doesn't hurt

When Cas came back to life, thanks to Jack, Dean couldn’t believe it. They had a lot to deal with, but all the older of the Winchester brothers could think of was getting Castiel alone just for a few minutes. He was just waiting for an opportunity to do that. And Cas knew.

Dean went to his room, waiting until Sam and Jack went to sleep, to go to Cas. But then there was a quiet knock on the door. Dean answered, and there he was. Castiel. Alive and well. He went inside and as soon as the door was closed, he kissed Dean passionately. Dean was fast to keep up and kiss the angel back. Oh, how he missed him. He just wanted to stay in that moment forever, his arms around Cas, their lips linked. It was perfect. But then Cas moved them to the bed. And then they laid there for hours, just looking into each other’s eyes, and kissing from time to time. Talking a little bit. 

Dean’s fingers started trailing around Cas’s shirt buttons. He didn’t have his trenchcoat or his jacket on, which already was something. The angel smiled, his hand caressing Dean’s cheek. His human unbuttoned three top buttons of the shirt and then Dean’s hand stopped over the place on his chest where Cas was stabbed. Actually, where the tip of the angel blade was, when he was stabbed from the back. There was no scar or anything.

“Did it hurt?” Dean whispered, still looking at that place. He couldn’t get out of his mind the image of the angel blade sticking out of it.

“I’m not sure.” was Castiel’s answer. “It happened so fast, I honestly don’t remember.” 

Dean wasn’t so sure about that. Maybe Cas just didn’t want to tell him. That was fine. He preferred to think it didn’t anyway.

“Not even a sign that there was anything here.” Dean’s fingers were delicately stroking Castiel’s skin there.

“Just leave it, Dean. There’s nothing there anymore.” Cas rolled his eyes. He didn’t want to recall his death right now. They were happy just a moment ago. Dean leaned down and pressed a firm kiss in the place where the blade was. Cas smiled sadly. He knew humans did that when something hurt. Dean did that a lot to him, he did that a lot to Dean too. “It doesn’t hurt, Dean. There’s nothing there.” he repeated.

“I know.” Dean kissed his lips this time. Cas preferred that much more.


	6. On a falling tear

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Haven't posted anything in a while, but here's another chapter, lol 
> 
> This chapter is based on the scene when Cas comes back in season 13, but here he's been in a relationship with Dean before he died hah

“Cas, is that really you?” Dean asked disbelievingly. He was looking at him, but he was too shocked, he was still hurting too much, to actually let himself believe. To have hope. Cas nodded slightly.

“No. You- you’re dead.” Sam sounded as confused as Dean felt.

“Yeah, I was.” Cas answered, like it was the most common situation. It was so Cas. He took a few steps toward them “But then I annoyed an ancient cosmic being so much that he sent me back.” it sounded so ridiculous Dean would laugh if he weren’t so stunned. 

Sam opened his mouth to say something, but then Dean quickly closed the distance between himself and Cas, so Sam stayed silent, and let them have this moment.

“You’re really back.” Dean whispered, hugging Cas tightly. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath. He finally felt like he could breathe again, like there was a reason to. He pulled back and took Castiel’s face into his hands. “You’re here.”

“I am.” Cas answered with a small smile, his own hands clutching Dean’s forearms.

Dean linked their lips, and it was like the whole world disappeared and it was only the two of them again. This kiss was gentle, tender, soft. It was almost like he was afraid that Cas would just disappear again. He felt overwhelmed with relief and happiness and love, and worry. He felt like he was going to cry, and he didn’t like to do this with an audience. But one small tear escaped, and was slowly making its way down his cheek.

When they pulled back, Cas noticed, and he leaned back in, leaving a soft kiss where the tear was, kissing it away. Then he looked into Dean’s eyes, and rubbed his thumb over that spot, making sure there were no signs of tears anywhere. The smile Dean gave him was full of love and gratitude.

Then Sam cleared his throat, making them come back to reality. And with that, the moment was gone, and Sam proceeded to greet his friend too, although not as affectionately as his brother did.


	7. To shut them up.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cas and Dean are arguing. (no idea what about, can be whatever you imagine haha)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just fyi, this and the next few chapters were written months ago hah   
> I seem to post those ficlets every couple months but whatever, I'm gonna finish it one day lol

“You’re being ridiculous,” Dean said, walking into the war room, with Cas trailing behind him. They both looked annoyed.

“And you are being stupid.” Castiel answered, his tone a little more than annoyed. Sam, who was sitting at the table with his laptop, looked up and raised his eyebrows. Okay, they were arguing. Sam then looked to his right, at Jack, and exchanged confused looks with him.

“Guys, what’s going-?” Sam started, but then was cut off.

“None of your business.” Dean said at the same time as Cas said “Stay out of it, Sam.”

They kept arguing making their way through the room, and into the kitchen. When they were gone, Jack turned to Sam.

“Why are Dean and Cas fighting?”

“I have no idea.” was Sam’s answer. Jack frowned. Then, after a moment of silence he spoke again.

“Are they going to be fine?”

“They always are.” Sam rolled his eyes involuntarily, with a small smile. They could always kiss and make up after an argument. Although normally, they weren’t yelling at each other, but rather they were really passive-aggressive for a few days. So today was different. “Don’t worry.” Sam added.

Meanwhile, Dean walked to the fridge to take a beer, while Cas stood in the middle of the kitchen, still trying to talk to him.

“Why can’t you just let it go?” Dean groaned. “You’re such a stubborn son of a bitch.” 

“ _ I _ am stubborn? You can’t be serious.” Cas scoffed. “I’m just saying that-” and Dean cut him off, so that they both were talking at the same time, neither able to make out what the other was saying.

“Would you just shut up and listen to me?” Cas said much louder, and much angrier, and Dean stopped talking. “What I’m trying to say is-” the rest of his words were lost, when Dean put his lips on Cas’ to shut him up. Cas gave in too quickly for his liking, as he was still annoyed. But that was Dean. And Cas couldn’t just not kiss him back.

“You’re kinda hot when you’re angry but I’m tired of fighting.” Dean whispered against his lips after breaking the kiss. Then he wanted to kiss his boyfriend again, but Castiel pulled away.

“Then can we have a normal, calm conversation like adults?” he sighed, but there was a hit of a smile on his face.

“You’re no fun.” Dean pouted. “But yeah, I guess we can.” he rolled his eyes. “But there’s gonna be a lot of making-out later.” he added, going in for another quick kiss.

“Of course.” was Castiel’s answer, as they sat down at the table together.


	8. In secrecy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean's in the mood for some making out instead of doing research.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow, me, posting a chapter not even a month after the previous one?! Who is she?!  
> Haha, I'm kind of trying to find more time to write, every night I try to sit down to it, or at least once a week, and I have so many ideas :D  
> Hope you like it, idk 
> 
> Enjoy ♥

“I need a break.” Dean said, shutting the book he’s been trying to read for the past hour - he did not get past one paragraph - and leaned back in his chair. 

“Of course you do.” Sam muttered quietly, closing yet another book he’s looked through. They’ve been stuck in the library doing research for too long for their liking. 

“I think Imma go make something to eat.” Dean said, choosing to ignore his younger brother. “Cas, you coming with me?”

“To the kitchen? Why, are you afraid you’ll get lost?” Sam scoffed.

“Maybe.” Dean answered, shrugging and earning a side eye and a long sigh from Sam. “Cas?” he turned to him, waiting on an answer.

“I think I’ll stay. We have more books to read.” Cas said, pointing to the pile of books on the table. Dean pouted as Cas looked him straight in the eyes, with an expression that told Dean that Cas knew that getting a snack was not the only thing he had in mind.

“Fine.” Dean got up and went to the kitchen all by himself.

***

It was hours later when they all decided to take a break. And this time Dean suggested that he can put back the books they didn’t need anymore. Of course with that Cas agreed to help. But once they were far enough from Sam, who was trying not to fall asleep at the table, Dean put his books on the floor and dragged Cas behind a shelf.

“Dean, what are you doing?” Cas asked, smiling, his face inches from Dean’s. His back was against a shelf and Dean stood right in front of him.

“I want to kiss you.” Dean’s lips hovered over Cas’. 

“Then do it.” Cas answered, and not even a second later Dean’s lips were on his. What started as a sweet, tender kiss, turned into a heated make out session in no time. “Dean.” Cas finally managed to say after what felt like ages. “We have to go back to work.”

“I don’t wanna.” Dean whined, putting his face into the crook of Cas’ neck. “Can we just stay here for a little while and kiss? Please?” he looked Cas in the face and who was Cas to say no to those eyes and lips?

So they stayed there until Sam started wondering what was taking them so long. Keep in mind, he did not know about Dean and Cas’ relationship yet. And Dean was in no hurry to change that. In fact, he kind of liked the secrecy. Not only having this relationship and this happiness all to himself, keeping it between him and Cas, but he also liked even the simple excitement of the possibility of getting caught, like right then. Sam called out to them and when they didn’t answer, he made his way to where he last saw them, between the shelves. Before he got to where they were, they made their way towards him, laughing, in great moods, with red cheeks, messy hair, and swollen lips.

If Sam hadn’t suspected anything before, he sure was starting to now.


	9. In public

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Idk, I wrote it such a long time ago, it's probably bad and dumb, but whatever hah
> 
> Enjoy ♥

All four of them were sitting around a table, in a bar, dressed in suits. Dean and Cas on one side of the table, Jack and Sam opposite them. They were holding bottles of beer, and seemed very relaxed and happy, which was quite unusual for them. For once, there was no threat of the world ending, and they could just do what they normally did. Hunt things and save people.

“To another successful hunt.” Jack toasted, raising his beer bottle. All three of his father figures looked at him with genuine pride and affection. He was still getting used to this hunter’s lifestyle, but he was doing great.

“Cheers.” Sam said, and they all clinked their bottles together. Then each of them took a sip of their beer. 

“So, what now? Do we get back home or do we look for another case?” Jack asked eagerly. He was on enough hunts that he knew how it worked, but he still could get really into it and wouldn’t want to stop helping people. 

“C’mon, kid.” Dean rolled his eyes, leaning back in his chair and putting his free hand behind Castiel’s chair. “Let’s leave that for tomorrow morning. For now, we drink and relax.” he took another sip of his beer and sighed.

“Dean’s right, let’s just enjoy an evening of not having to worry about anything.” Cas added.

“Okay.” Jack said with his signature cute, innocent smile.

They all started talking, joking, laughing, and generally having a great time, and having a few more beers.

Then there was a moment when Dean looked at Cas’ smiling, happy face, and he felt like there were only the two of them there, as if everyone else ceased to exist in that moment. He could barely hear the noise of the crowded bar, the sounds of Jack and Sam talking. There was only Cas, laughing at something Jack said. 

So Dean leaned in and kissed Cas. Taking everyone by surprise. Of course, Sam and Jack knew that they were together. But Dean wasn’t big on public displays of affection. He was keeping it for when he and Cas were alone.

Cas, of course, kissed Dean back, and when they pulled away, both of them were smiling, although Cas was a little confused. That was the first time ever that Dean kissed him in public.

“What was that for?” Cas asked.

“Just felt like kissing you.” Dean answered and leaned in closely, so that his mouth was next to Cas’ ear - the one the guys didn’t see when he was turned to Dean. “I’m just really happy. Here, with you.” he whispered. He felt weird saing mushy things like that but he felt dizzy. Maybe that was because he had a few beers too many, or maybe he hit his head a bit too hard, but either way, he felt happier than ever.

“Ugh, get a room.” Sam said more teasingly than anything else, which earned him a kick under the table. 

“We will. Later.” Dean said, smirking, and scooting his chair closer to Cas’. Sam made a disgusted face, followed by a laugh and shaking his head.

Dean exchanged a few more kisses with Cas that night, out in public, in a bar, in front of all those strangers and his family. Doing that made him feel free and happy. Not having to hide his love, his feelings. And, of course, they exchanged even more kisses later, in their motel room, but that’s a longer story…


	10. Desperately

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello and Happy New Year!  
> This one kind of got away from me from what I remember (wrote it a while ago lol) and it's like 1k words when it's supposed to be a short drabble about a kiss, but this happened lol  
> But I actually like this one, so whatever :D  
> Wanted to post something at the beginning of new year, before I get back into studying and have less time for writing again haha
> 
> Enjoy♥

At first he tried to deny it. Whenever he would feel that way, or catch himself thinking something he shouldn’t, he would force himself to focus on something else. And usually he could, with the world constantly ending. He had something to occupy his mind. But then it was finally peaceful, at least for a while, and his feelings just grew and got more intense. And he couldn’t pretend like they don’t exist anymore. 

It was the little things. 

He would walk into the kitchen in the morning and see Cas already there, and his heart would beat a bit faster, and an involuntary smile would appear on his face, no matter how small. And then Cas would hand him a mug of coffee and he felt all warm and fuzzy inside, and that was before he took even a sip of coffee.

He would see Cas sitting in the library and reading, and that warm feeling would come back. He started paying too much attention to the way Cas frowns, when he’s confused or when he’s concentrating. And the way his fingers would play with the pages of the book absentmindedly. 

He loved when he was driving with Cas in the front seat. He would steal glances at the angel, and he could swear he felt his heart doing flips every time their eyes met. 

He loved when they watched movies together, and they sat close and their hands would meet in a bowl of popcorn, sending shivers through Dean every time their skin would touch. And he loved that Cas would actually eat the popcorn, despite not being able to really taste it. Things like that made him appear a little bit more human. 

And he loved that Cas would even agree to watch movies with him, even if it’s something they’d seen together before.

He was constantly finding new things about Cas that made him feel that weird feeling. It was enough for Cas to look at him, which was happening a lot, and he felt butterflies in his stomach. Cas’ eyes were the most beautiful thing in the world, and his smile lit up the room. And Dean was fucked.

He even loved arguing, because Cas was hot, and pretty cute, when he was all sassy and angry. 

And he knew that the fact that he found his angel best friend in a male body hot and cute meant that he was not, as he previously thought, straight. 

“Dean, are you listening?” Sam asked, as Dean looked at him over the table. He realized he’s just spent a good few minutes looking at Cas, who sat next to Sam, while leaning his chin on his hand. Damn. That was just embarrassing.

“Yeah, of course. What are we talking about?” he asked, trying to shrug it off, while Sam’s and Cas’ piercing gazes were on him.

“The case, Dean.” Cas said, tilting his head, as if trying to figure out why Dean was staring at him dreamily for several minutes. Dean almost smiled, seeing the familiar gesture. But he managed not to.

“Right.” he tried to focus, but he couldn’t help looking at Cas from time to time. Was that a crush? Was that normal for a man his age? He felt like he was a teenager. But then he realized that his teenage self would make a move if he liked someone. So why couldn’t he do that now? He was afraid that if Cas didn’t feel the same way, things would be awkward. But they overcame so much, surely they would overcome that, too, right?

He wasn’t sure what to do, and he knew that he wouldn’t last long with bottling all those feelings inside. There were just too many emotions he was already hiding and he felt like he was about to burst. 

And then, they were on a case, and Dean couldn’t stop fearing for Cas’ life, even though he was an angel, and it was not likely for him to die because of a ghost. He just felt like, if Cas died again, he would regret not saying anything, not doing anything. So when they were back at the motel and got out of the car, Sam had gone to their room, and Dean stayed back, grabbing Castiel’s wrist. And he kissed Cas eagerly, as if his life depended on it. As if that kiss was what he needed to live. And he felt as if his insides completely melted, and he felt nervous and relieved. Relieved, because Castiel answered with the same passion and desperation. As if that moment, and that kiss, was the only thing that mattered. They kept kissing so desperately, as if they would die once their lips parted. Dean actually felt like that might happen. He finally got to kiss Cas, and he never wanted to stop. He poured all the years of longing and pining and denial and grief and love into that kiss. He continued kissing Cas even when he felt like he was going to pass out because of the lack of air. 

And he found another thing he loved about Cas - his lips and his kisses. His lips were chapped, but soft and hot, and they felt so good against Dean’s. And it made Dean’s heart flutter, and the butterflies he felt every time he looked at Cas went crazy and he felt them in every part of his body. 

When they finally parted, they were both panting and smiling, and Dean wanted nothing more than just to kiss Cas again, and again, and again, and again. But for now, he needed to breathe. He was happy, really happy, for the first time in a long while. And he felt lighter after getting all those emotions out, even if just in the form of a kiss. He would get to the talking part later. There was no rush. And in that moment, they didn’t need any words. 

He pressed one more chaste kiss to Castiel’s lips before grabbing his hand and walking towards their motel room. 


	11. In joy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one turned out a little angsty haha  
> But I genuinely love this drabble so much, like, I have no idea why, but out of everything in this series I wrote up until now, this one's probably my favorite :D  
> Actually I wrote it just a few days ago, because the one I had written for chapter 11 seemed to fit better later on, so I just moved it lol  
> Also, I'm gonna try to post more regulary, like once a week (probably on Sundays) but we'll see how it works out hah 
> 
> Enjoy♥

He was angry. Which wasn’t anything new, really. And he was grieving. Which also wasn’t new, with the way they lose everyone all the time. But this was a thousand times worse than usual. Because it was Cas, and it was final. There was no bringing him back. Hell, who knew if there would even be anywhere to bring him back to? Would they still be alive even mere moments from now? Chuck could kill them any second, and honestly, Dean couldn’t care less. He might have cared about the world and the people, but was there even a point, since they were Thanos-snapped out of existence anyway? Well, they needed to bring them back somehow, and then save the world… but did they really? He felt like giving up. He wanted to scream. He wanted to yell that Cas was wrong. That he’s not the good, caring man Cas thinks him to be. He wanted Cas to take it all back, including those three damn words that took him away from Dean. He needed Cas back. And if he couldn’t have him, he didn’t want to live in a world without his angel.

But then somehow, thanks to Jack, they won. They defeated Chuck and the world went back to the way it was. With one exception. And Dean wanted to die.

That is, until they did get Cas back, somehow. And before, if Dean had let himself hope that he would have ever seen Cas again, he had planned on telling him everything that was on his mind, planned on a huge argument, on shouting at Cas about how stupid it had been and that he should’ve never ever had sacrificed himself for Dean, because he’s not worth it. But when he saw him, in the flesh, right in front of him, all the anger disappeared. 

He felt overjoyed. He looked at the person, the angel, in front of him, the stupid everpresent trenchcoat, the bright, blue eyes, messy dark hair… just him. Just as he always was, as if nothing’s changed. And he took Dean’s breath away.

“Cas.” was all he could say. Or rather whisper. With his voice breaking. He felt tears coming, and he did not care at all.

“Hello, Dean.” Cas smiled at him nervously. And just then Dean was really hit with the weight of Cas’ words, before he was taken. But he suddenly didn’t hate them anymore. He realized that he never did. He wanted to hate them, but he didn’t. He cherished every single word, repeating the scene in his head countless times, wondering what he would do if they had time. And now he could finally do something, and he couldn’t move. He just stared.

Somehow, they were alone. He didn’t know exactly why and how, he really hasn’t been paying attention to many things these days, they weren’t important. Only Cas was. And Dean had just been grieving him, and now he was just… there.

“You’re here.” Dean took a step closer, but there was still a distance between them. “You’re really here.” he repeated, taking a few more steps. He stopped in front of him and reached out his hand. He put it on Cas’ shoulder slowly, carefully, as if Cas was about to disappear at any moment. He needed to make sure he was real. 

“I am.” Cas said with a fond expression. “I’m back.”

“Thank fuck.” suddenly Dean, overcome with emotion, just pulled Cas in for a hug. “You son of a bitch, never leave me again.” he said, voice muffled by Cas’ shoulder. He didn’t care that he was being vulnerable and sappy. He was too happy that his angel was back. 

“I won’t.” Cas sighed, visibly relaxing. He probably wasn’t sure of how their reunion would look like, with Cas’ confession still hanging between them, unmentioned, unreciprocated. 

Dean felt a huge smile tugging on his lips. His Cas was back. 

He pulled away, moving his hands so that now he was cradling Cas’ face. His bright smile caused Cas to grin back at him. For a while, he just looked at Cas. And then, in a moment of pure happiness, he kissed him. He stopped overthinking, or even thinking at all, almost blinded by the joy of getting Cas back.

Cas made a surprised sound, but kissed him back with the same enthusiasm. The kiss was quite slow and gentle, but at the same time quite intense. Cas’ lips on his felt so good, he caught himself thinking that he should’ve done this years ago. He could’ve had this kind of happiness for years. And it took Cas dying, which was supposed to be permanent this time, for him to finally let himself be honest with himself about his feelings. He was an idiot.

“I love you, too.” he whispered into Cas’ lips. He actually did not intend on saying it, it just slipped out of his lips, and for a moment he felt nervous. But then Cas deepened the kiss, with more passion, and Dean felt at peace. He felt gleeful and blissful, and just so fantastic, he felt like he could explode from all that joy. 

He got his biggest win yet. They were really free, and they got Cas back.  _ He  _ got Cas back.

Things were going to be different now. Good different. Happy. And for the first time maybe ever, he could not wait for the future.


	12. In grief

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cas is grieving after Jack dies. - To be honest, I do not remember anything from his death other than the fact that he did die, so I tried to keep it vague lol  
> Idk, whatever I write, it never turns out the way I want it to, and I don't particularly like this one, but whatever hah  
> Enjoy♥

When Jack died, they didn’t give themselves time to grieve properly. Because _of course_ they can bring him back. They’ll try. And if they fail, they’ll try again. And again. And again. Until they’re literally out of options. No one in their little family dies for good, ever. And the first one certainly won’t be a kid.

All of them took it pretty hard. But Cas… Cas was Jack’s father. Jack’s relationship with him was different, stronger, than with the brothers. And so Cas couldn’t let it go, even for a second. He needed to find a way.

He obviously didn’t need sleep, so while Sam and Dean went to bed, exhausted, he was still there. Digging through books in the library, desperately trying to find a solution to bring his son back. That’s where Dean found him.

He couldn’t sleep, he was worried about Cas, and about Jack, and he couldn’t let himself grieve or else he would lose it. And he felt guilty, for being so against Jack at the beginning, among other things. After all, bad things were always in some way his fault, right? At least that’s what he believed.

So Dean decided to check on Cas. 

The angel was sitting at the library table, books all around, on the table, on the chairs, on the floor. And Cas had his face hid in his hands, and it seemed that he was… crying.

“Cas?” Dean approached him, cautiously putting a hand on his shoulder. He wasn’t sure if Cas wanted to be alone or not. 

“Dean.” Cas pulled his hands away from his face, looked at Dean, and tried to act as if everything’s fine. “What are you doing here?”

“I couldn’t sleep. Cas, we’ll find a way.” he added, bringing a chair closer to Cas, throwing books off of it, and sitting down, not taking his hand away from Castiel’s shoulder.

“I know. I know, I’m just…” he took a shaky breath, trying to be calm. 

“It’s okay to cry, man.” Dean didn’t even realize when he moved his hand to Cas’ back and started moving it in soothing circles.

“I can’t lose hope. I can’t… _grieve_ , while there’s a chance...” Cas closed his eyes. “But-”

“Cas, listen to me. You can cry and still have hope, okay? But we will get him back.” Dean’s other hand gripped Castiel’s cheek and moved his head in his direction, and Cas looked at Dean, surprised. “You have no idea... “ he trailed off. “Every time I lost you, I was a mess. I couldn’t cope with that. But then every time you came back, even when I really lost all hope. _We all_ always come back. So we gotta believe that he will be back, too. Now, we’re both here, and Sam’s here, and I believe that all three of us, together, we will figure it out. We gotta have faith.” he felt weird, telling an angel to have faith, for once. It seemed surreal, but to be fair, their whole lives seemed that way sometimes.

Cas just looked at him for a moment, and then, without a warning, he smashed his lips into Dean’s. It was unexpected. And aggressive. And Dean hesitated for a second, but then he was kissing Cas back. Dean figured, he needed some kind of comfort, and if this was the way to give it to him, he really wasn’t complaining. Although that was not exactly how either of them imagined doing this.

Soon enough, Cas moved to straddle Dean’s lap, both men clutching each other and putting into the kiss not only their love and years of pining, and relief to finally do that, but also all the sadness, despair, and grief, and everything in between.

The kiss was getting more and more heated and desperate, hands were everywhere, exploring new territories. Neither of them noticed that Cas started leaning more and more towards Dean, which caused the latter to lean back, which resulted in… the chair falling back and them landing on the floor.

“Fucking hell.” Dean hissed, as he hit his head pretty hard. 

“I’m so sorry, Dean.” Cas said, eyes wide, getting off of Dean. “Are you okay?”

“Yeah, m’fine.” he had his eyes closed, and he felt a bit dizzy, but he wasn’t sure if that’s because he hit his head, or because he kissed Cas. Maybe both. “I just need a sec.”

“I’m sorry.” Cas repeated and sat next to him.

“You know, this isn’t at all how I imagined-” he suddenly stopped and opened his eyes, looking at Cas, not sure if they should even acknowledge the little make-out session they’ve just had. Dean could still almost feel Castiel’s lips on his.

“Our first kiss? Yeah, me neither.” Cas chuckled. “But I’m glad it happened. Although I wish the circumstances were different.” he added, a little shyly. Dean visibly relaxed, now that he knew it wasn’t just a one-time thing. Or so he hoped.

“Me too.” he admitted, slowly getting up, immediately feeling Castiel’s hands on his shoulders, helping him.

They sat down in separate chairs, and Dean looked around at all the books. His headache wasn’t getting any better. Despite that, he asked:

“You need any help with all that?” he pointed to the books.

“You’re hurt.” Cas replied. “At least let me heal you.”

“I’m fine. Don’t waste your grace on that.” he waved his hand dismissively, and he felt bold and he leaned in and kissed Cas again, before the angel could answer. “Now let’s get to work and find a way to bring the kid back.”

So they started reading. And if Dean noticed that Cas secretly used his grace to heal his headache, he wasn’t going to mention it. They both just hoped that soon, they won’t have to grieve, because they’ll get Jack back.


	13. Discreetly

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one is probably really similar to drabble number 9 (in public) but they are all kind of repetetive so who cares lol  
> Idk, this is basically the first draft of the first thing that came to my mind when I saw the word 'discreetly' (reminder that it's based on a post that is linked in the notes at the very beginning - in the first chapter lol) and I'm not sure if I like it, but anyway
> 
> Enjoy♥

He parked the car in front of some diner. It was getting dark and they were all tired and hungry, and they’ve been driving for a while.

“We’re here.” he announced loudly, waking Jack up, who was asleep in the backseat, next to Sam. Cas was sitting in the passenger’s seat next to Dean. 

They all got out of the car and went inside the diner, sitting at the table, Dean and Cas on one side, Jack and Sam on the other. They ordered coffee first, and then looked at their menus.

And then Dean got a little distracted, looking at Cas, who was focused on reading the menu, squinting and frowning, and he was so adorable. He put the menu higher, right in front of his face, and Dean had trouble resisting the urge to tell him that he needs glasses, again, thus starting another one of their bickering sessions ( _because they were not arguments, they never argued anymore, and whoever thinks differently is wrong_ ). Now that Cas was human, he was experiencing all the things humans do, as they get older. Like his eyesight getting worse. Which he refused to acknowledge for now.

“I think I want chocolate cake.” Jack said, but Dean didn’t pay much attention.

“You sure you don’t want actual food first?” Sam asked, probably ready to start lecturing Jack on how to eat healthy and that you can’t just eat desserts for every meal.

“But cake _is_ food.” Dean could hear the frown on Jack’s face more than see it, because his gaze was still on Cas. Then he tuned out the conversation, focusing entirely on Cas.

“You know what you wanna get?” Dean asked, his menu raised a bit, to avoid Sam’s teasing about drooling over Cas. Who was just... there. And that was making Dean giddy. And _that_ was weird and scary, but he was fine with it. He got used to feeling that way around him.

“Yes, I want-” but before he could finish, Dean interrupted him.

“Look, this should be good.” and he used that as an excuse to raise his menu even higher and come closer to Cas, so that their menus were now shielding them from Sam’s and Jack’s gazes. Cas turned his head to look at him in confusion. And then Dean left a soft, gentle kiss on Cas’ lips. “Couldn’t help myself.” he murmured, pulling away with a grin.

Cas seemed flustered, still staring at Dean, as he put down his menu and announced that he and Cas would get burgers, because of course he knew what Cas was going to order, he knew him well enough. The former angel was confused. Dean never kissed him in public. They barely ever held hands. Dean did not like public displays of affection, and Cas didn’t mind. He eyed Dean, frowning, earning more wide grins from him. 

Then the waitress came to take their orders, and apparently as Dean was staring adoringly at Cas, Jack and Sam also decided what they wanted to eat. As they were waiting for the food, talking a bit, Dean sat closer to Cas, their knees touching. 

And as they looked into each other's eyes, for longer than necessary, as they tended to do, Cas realized why Dean was getting more open about them in public, even if still discreet. He was happy. And he really didn’t want to hide his happiness. And then Dean took his hand and intertwined their fingers. They weren’t at the stage of showing off their relationship, and maybe they never would be. But in time, their kisses and hand holding won’t be hidden, discreet, and secretive. And now they had all the time in the world to really figure everything out.


	14. Casually

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one's really short, but whatever hah - actually the plan was to write the drabbles more or less this length, but you know, things happen :D
> 
> Enjoy ♥

Dean was making breakfast, Sam and Jack were sitting at the table, opposite from each other, waiting. Sam was sipping coffee, looking through his phone. Jack was playing some game on his phone. Cas was absent, because apparently now that he was human, he was not a morning person, he really liked to sleep in. And waking him up too early was not a good idea, he could be worse than Dean, which was something. 

Just as Dean was putting scrambled eggs on the plates, they heard shuffling in the corridor, and sleepy and grumpy Cas walked in, immediately sitting at the table next to his son, welcomed by ‘hi’s from Sam and Jack.

“Morning, handsome.” Dean said, pouring coffee into a mug and bringing it to him, kissing him on the head. “How’d you sleep?”

“Fine.” was his grumbled response. Dean just chuckled, shaking his head. He loved Cas in the mornings, he was just so grumpy it was adorable. But to be fair, he loved Cas all the time, and he always found him breathtaking, not that he’d admit it out loud in front of everyone.

Dean gave everyone their plates, then sitting down next to Sam, opposite Cas. On the way he leaned in to leave a quick, casual kiss on Cas’ lips, more of a peck, really. It came so naturally now, he didn’t even feel weird kissing Cas in front of his family, or in public for that matter. He was finally comfortable with himself and his feelings, and his happiness was unmatched. 

He met Cas’ eyes over the table and they both smiled. They loved this, their family all together, their little domestic routine, their new relationship, although they were still exploring it and figuring it out. But they were happy. Everything finally seemed to be going extremely well. Or just well enough, we don’t wanna jinx it, right?


	15. Passionately

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just felt like writing some steamy make-out session but i’m super bad at it lol so idk how it turned out  
> I liked it when I first wrote it, now I'm not so sure... but it's written, so posting it without ovethinking haha (It's not that easy, I overthink a lot)
> 
> Enjoy ♥

As soon as the door closed, he was pressed against it, Cas’ hands on both sides of his head, and Cas’ lips smashed into his in a deep, intense, full of lust and desire kiss.

He was kissing him back with the same eagerness, putting his hands in Cas’ hair. He heard himself groan in pleasure, when Cas pressed his thigh between his legs.

“Fuck, Cas.” he managed to say in between the kisses. He felt dizzy and all he wanted was Cas out of his clothes, but also to get away from the door onto his comfortable bed. He was pretty beaten up after the hunt, and Cas being human now meant no instant healing. “Bed. Please.” he gasped, and Cas hummed in agreement, his lips now trailing over Dean’s jaw and neck. 

Dean was so consumed by Cas’ kisses and touches and just him, he hadn't even noticed when Castiel maneuvered them to the bed, until his back was met with the soft mattress.

“Wanted to kiss you the whole day.” Cas murmured, leaving kisses on every part of uncovered skin he could find. And wherever his lips landed, Dean’s skin felt on fire. 

“Me too.” Dean gasped, reaching his hand to find Cas’ tie and tugging on it to bring him back to his already open and inviting lips. 

They shared another long, passionate kiss. One of Dean’s hands was still on Cas’ tie, working on taking it off, while the other sank in his hair. He could feel Cas’ hand under his shirt, caressing the skin and making Dean shiver from the mere touch. He felt like he couldn’t breathe, but at the same time he didn’t want Cas to stop kissing him just yet. Castiel’s lips were like an addiction, he just craved more and more and couldn’t get enough. But then he really had to pull away, completely out of breath, but still he managed to bite lightly at Cas’ bottom lip and pull at it a bit before fully parting from him. He opened his eyes and smirked at Cas, who was already looking down on him with such lust and desire in his eyes Dean could feel his blood boil. 

“Are you gonna just stare at me or-?” Dean started, when Cas didn’t move for a longer while, but then Cas shut him up with a kiss again, this time short and rough, before pulling away and getting Dean’s shirt off. “That’s more like it.” Dean commented, trying to unbutton Cas’ shirt, as he had taken the tie off while they were kissing, but he got impatient and just ripped the shirt open. Normally Cas would probably get annoyed, but now he didn’t even care. He just kissed Dean again. And Dean got completely lost in all the touches and kisses of the person he loved the most in the world.


	16. Lazily

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another short and fluffy one hah
> 
> Enjoy ♥

It was late. It was almost 11am. And they were still in bed, despite waking up about an hour ago. Normally, they were busy, hunting monsters or saving the world, the usual. But that day, there was nothing urgent waiting for them, they didn’t feel too hungry, and they really didn’t feel like getting out of bed for other reasons than to go to the bathroom. 

They were just laying there, Dean’s hands wrapped tightly around Cas, bringing him as close as possible, while Cas’s hands were wandering over Dean’s body, wherever they could reach in their position. Dean felt… blissful. He’d never thought it would be possible for him, but here he was. Having a lazy morning in bed with a person he loves, feeling extremely, unbelievably happy.

“We should probably get up soon.” Cas said, raising his head to look at the clock on the bedside table. “It’s late.”

“Five more minutes.” was Dean’s response, which he was repeating for the past hour. “I don’t wanna move.” he sighed contentedly. He really could just stay like that forever. It was like his personal Heaven on Earth. 

“Okay.” Cas murmured, settling against Dean again, his lips starting to move against his neck in short ghosts of kisses. Dean just chuckled, relaxing into it. And then…

“Dude, are you giving me a hickey?” now he just laughed, feeling Cas suck on his skin. It wasn’t an unpleasant or unknown feeling, but it also wasn’t exactly what they usually did, so he was surprised.

“I was getting bored.” Cas smiled innocently when he was done, his face close to Dean’s again. Yeah, apparently laying in bed and doing nothing was not something Cas could do for a long period of time. Dean learned about it a while ago, and normally he would be like that too, it was just so great to be able to do this with Cas.

“Alright, I guess it’s time to get up.” he said, rolling his eyes. Cas started getting up, but then Dean added: “But first-” and he captured Cas’ lips with his, pushing him back onto the pillow. Cas immediately wrapped his hands around him.

The kiss wasn’t anything passionate or desperate. It was more sweet, and tender, and slow, and maybe even casual and lazy. They both had their heads on Dean’s pillow, their lips moving against each other in perfect synch. It was not rushed, or leading to anything, or even having any reason other than love behind it. They were just kissing for the sake of kissing. Dean finished it with a few pecks to Cas’ lips, then grinning at him.

“ _Now_ I’m ready to get up.” he said.

“Great, because I’m starving.” Cas answered, sitting up.

“Why didn’t you say anything?” 

“Because it was so nice, just being here with you.” he admitted, not looking at Dean. 

He thought about it for a second, then sat up too, and put his chin on Cas’ shoulder. “How about next time we have some time off, I make and bring you breakfast to bed, and we can just stay like that until noon?”

“I think I’d like that.” Cas smiled, turning and leaving one more quick, casual kiss on Dean’s lips, then getting out of bed.


	17. To distract.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was supposed to rewrite that because it's bad, but then I didn't 🤷  
> I liked the idea but then I started writing and it turned out bad, but I'm posting anyway because who cares hahaha
> 
> Enjoy♥

Shit. Fucking hell. He knew he shouldn’t’ve let Cas go on a hunt with them. Cas was human now, which meant he could get hurt. Somehow, he had been pretty much fine so far, after the last couple of hunts. But then, he got hurt. Real bad. And Dean was losing his mind in worry, speeding to the motel, where they could take care of him. 

Cas and Sam were in the backseat, with Sam trying to stop the bleeding, while Dean drove. They got to the motel in record time, only miraculously not crashing the car.

They got Cas into the room and got to work on his wound. 

“Shit.” Dean said when Cas hissed and flinched in pain, when he began to disinfect the wound, inspecting it in the process. “It’s worse than I thought. I think we need to stitch you up.”

“Okay.” Cas said through his teeth. His eyes were closed and he was wincing in pain, and Dean hated to see him like this.

“We could go to the hospital, but…” he started slowly, wishing it would be something different than the huge gash on Cas’ side, that he could not explain to a doctor. His and Sam’s eyes met and they both silently agreed that it was out of the question. 

“I know.” Cas said and his tone of voice made Dean want to cry. He was blaming himself. Because he was the reason Cas fell. The reason Cas lost his grace and became human. And the reason he got hurt, because he should’ve seen it coming and protected him. “I’ll be fine, Dean.” Cas attempted a weak smile.

“Yeah. You will.” Dean kissed his forehead, trying to remain calm. “Sam?” he looked at his brother. 

“On it.” he said sitting next to Cas, already prepared to stitch up the wound. Dean couldn’t do it, he knew that Sam was better at this stuff, and besides, his hands were actually shaking from fear of Cas’ life. The brothers switched places, with Sam sitting next to the bed, and Dean going to sit on the other side of Cas.

“Ah, shit.” Cas exclaimed, hiding his face in Dean’s chest, as he was right there, hugging him, when Sam started working on the wound. 

“Hey, it’s okay.” Dean rubbed Cas’ shoulder, taking a shaky breath. He needed to be calm, for Cas. “Sam will be done in a minute and you will be fine.”

“It hurts so bad.” Cas whispered. And Dean felt even more guilty, because Cas was not used to feeling physical pain as a human, it was all new to him. “Distract me.” he asked.

Dean had no idea what to do or say, so he just did the first thing that came to his mind. He kissed Cas. If Cas felt even a little bit like Dean did when they kissed, that would be enough of a distraction. Because whenever they kissed, Dean felt as if the world stopped and everything but them ceased to exist.

And he figured that was the case for Cas too, when he deepened the kiss, almost relaxing. It was a weird angle, with Cas lying down, and Sam patching up his wound on the other side. But Dean’s lips barely left Cas’ throughout the whole thing. His hand was on Cas’ cheek, the other still around Cas’ arms, while he was basically half lying on the bed too. 

He felt Cas smile into the kiss. It was a lazy, unrushed kiss, that turned into shorter ones with a few seconds between each of them, to catch a breath. 

Suffice it to say, all the time it took for Sam to stitch Cas up, Dean and Cas had not stopped making out. There were moments when Cas would wince in pain, or bit Dean’s lip a bit too hard, but overall, it was a good distraction. Sometimes he would leave Cas’ lips and leave small kisses all over Cas’ face, and Cas was actually smiling, despite literally having a deep, wide, awful wound on his side.

“Okay guys, it’s done.” they heard Sam, but continued to kiss. “Right. So I think I’m gonna go to my own room now. But please, don’t do anything that could rip the stitches.” he said, and when Dean waved his hand at him dismissively, he sighed and they heard him leave.

“How are you?” Dean asked, pulling away for a second.

“Good.” Cas smiled. “It didn’t hurt all that much, after all.” he had a big smile on his face, that did not fit the situation, of him lying there with a freshly patched up wound, at all. “You’re a great distraction.”

“You know, if it still hurts…” he trailed off. He wasn’t able to keep the smirk out of his face.

“It does.” was Cas’ immediate answer. And of course it did, it must’ve been awful. And here Dean was, in a great mood, while his man was suffering. But Cas seemed in a better mood too, even though he didn’t look too good, so he didn’t let himself feel too guilty.

“Can’t let you suffer now, can I?” he said, getting back to kissing Cas’ lips. His hand that was around Cas was asleep, and the position was still uncomfortable. But they kept making out lazily, and just making out per doctor’s (Sam’s) request, until Cas was so tired he went to sleep, cuddling into Dean. 


	18. As encouragement

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Idk if it counts as “as encouragement” but this is what came to my mind so here it is lol
> 
> Enjoy ♥

“This is pointless.” Cas basically pouted, throwing away another burnt pancake. Dean couldn’t help but smile, looking at his expression. 

“I told you I can help you.” he said from where he was sitting at the table. Cas wanted to learn how to cook certain things and they started with breakfast food. But he wanted Dean to just give him some pointers and he would figure the rest out by himself.

“Doesn’t matter. I suck at this.” he just stood there, staring at the pan, as if it personally offended him.

Dean sighed, got up, and walked over to Cas. He hugged him from behind, putting his chin on Cas’ shoulder.

“You don’t have to cook, you know that right? That’s what I’m here for.” he said, leaving a kiss on Cas’ cheek.

“But I want to. Or at least I did. I should just let it go.” he sighed heavily.

“Then let me help you this time. And next time, you’re gonna do everything by yourself and it’s gonna be perfect, because you’re the best at everything.” he smiled, starting to leave small kisses on Cas’ neck now. Cas had been having a hard time adjusting to living as a human, and he kept getting frustrated with human things that he couldn’t do. So Dean tried to be as supportive as he could, even if it was just learning to do laundry or to cook.

“That's not true.” Cas probably tried to still sound annoyed, but he couldn’t contain a small chuckle, when Dean’s lips got to that one ticklish spot on his neck. “Dean.” he tried to move away.

Dean let him go, only to pull him back towards himself, this time face to face. 

“If you really want to learn, you gotta keep trying.” he kissed his lips this time. “And I’m here for whatever you need. Even if just to help you learn not to burn pancakes.”

“Don’t you have more important things to do?” Cas asked, knowing damn well that both of them had more important things, what with hunting monsters and saving people and whatnot. 

“You come first. Everything else can wait.” Dean said quietly, leaving another kiss on Cas’ lips, this time deeper and lingering, that Cas chased after. He never imagined himself saying things like this, especially not to Cas, but here he was. And he was the happiest he’s ever been.

“You know, you’re really great at encouragement.” the former angel looked at him, running a hand through his hair. 

“I just want you to be happy. And if learning to make pancakes will make you happy, I won’t let you give up.” he couldn’t say it without amusement in his voice. After everything they’ve been through, making such a big deal out of pancakes seemed ridiculous.

Cas’ smile widened even more, and he kissed Dean once again.

“So, let’s get back to it.” he said, pulling away from Dean and back towards the counter. And suddenly all his motivation and excitement to learn a new human skill was back. And Dean was more than glad to see his love so thrilled, even about such a mundane task.

**Author's Note:**

> You can also find me on tumblr if you want:  
> my main blog: [wikiangela](https://wikiangela.tumblr.com/)  
> my fanfic blog: [my-fanfics-and-stuff](https://my-fanfics-and-stuff.tumblr.com/)


End file.
